kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Halfbody
The is a bioitc A-Side Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build, and both the A and B-Side Halfbodies of Kamen Rider Cross-Z. Accessed through the Dragon Fullbottle (and Cross-Z Dragon for Cross-Z), its Best Match is the Lock Halfbody. In any form that uses the Dragon Fullbottle, the user can make powerful punches and scratches with his right hand augmented by blue flames. When Build uses this Fullbottle, it tends to be unstable, because of its immense power and close tuning to Ryuga instead of Sento. Its power is so strong that even its Best Match configuration cannot stabilize it for long, and Sento can be forced out of his transformation and get injured. Cross-Z's B-Side Dragon Halfbody features extra gold detailing not seen on the A-Side's, and a separate armament adds more gold to his face and shoulders. Dragon Halfbody.jpg|Dragon Halfbody Cross-Z Halfbody.jpg|Cross-Z's Dragon Halfbody (with Build Driver) Design (Design only applies to A-Side) * - The navy blue head armor. It has a function that optimises defensive movement, allowing the user to dodge enemy attacks with minimal effort. * - The eyepeice. Enhances the user's speed and increases their attack avoidance rate in combat. It's surface is covered with a clear shield layer with excellent impact resistance to protect internal visual sensors during intense combat. * - The 'dragon horn' on the Left Eye Dragon. An built in exothermic device raises armor temperature to melting points at certain times, increasing the destructiveness of attacks and deathblows. The exothermic device is usually activated according to the user's mental state/emotions. * - A data collection device located on the forehead area. It not only collects combat data, but also performs emergency repairs on the body when necessary. Additionally, it can project any information holographically. * - The navy blue chest armor sections. It's surface layer is heated. The Blaze Chest Armor can convert the ingredients within the Dragon Fullbottle into a flame that can cover the body. When the user is coated in flames, their attack performance increases dramatically. This increase in performance is dubbed . * - The right shoulder armor. It optimises arm movement, increasing its speed and power. * - The right arm. Mounted on the Drago Rush Arm are the white , allowing the user to slash enemies. Furthermore, the entire arm can be coated in a flame to increase damage. * - The right hand. By grasping firmly, its destructive power is increased. The BLD Infight gloves protect the fist from impact recoil. Depending on the user's emotions, its offensive ability will increase, making it possible to finish opponents with one punch. * - The shock-resistant bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The left leg. Specialises in jumping. It specialises in knee-drop landings, and allows the user to finish opponents with a fiery kick. * - The left foot. It has a footwork optimisation function, and allows the user to slide on the ground. Matches *Kamen Rider Build **'KeyDragon' (Build Episodes 10-11) **DragonTank **DragonDiamond **DragonGatling **DragonComic **DragonRocket **DragonSyoubousya **DragonSoujiki **DragonDensya **DragonLight **DragonRobot **DragonSmapho **DragonHelicopter **DragonTelevi **DragonUFO **DragonJet **DragonSenpuki **DragonBike **DragonUSB Memory (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **DragonMedal (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **DragonGame (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Cross-Z (Build Episodes 11, Transformation Lessons (Kamen Rider Cross-Z Chapter), 12-14, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Build 15-17, 30-32) KRBu-Buildkeydragon.png|KeyDragon Form DragonTank.jpg|DragonTank Form DragonDiamond.jpg|DragonDiamond Form DragonGatling.jpg|DragonGatling Form DragonComic.jpg|DragonComic Form DragonRocket.jpg|DragonRocket Form DragonShoubousha.jpg|DragonSyoubousya Form DragonSoujiki.jpg|DragonSoujiki Form DragonDensha.jpg|DragonDensya Form DragonLight.jpg|DragonLight Form DragonRobot Form.png|DragonRobot Form DragonSmapho Form.png|DragonSmapho Form DragonHelicopter.jpg|DragonHelicopter Form DragonTelevi Form.png|DragonTelevi Form DragonUFO.jpg|DragonUFO Form DragonJet.jpg|DragonJet Form DragonSenpuki.jpg|DragonSenpuki Form DragonBike.jpg|DragonBike Form Build DragonUSBMemory.png|DragonUSB Memory Form Build DragonMedal.png|DragonMedal Form Build DragonGame.jpg|DragonGame Form KRBu-Crossz.png|Cross-Z Fullbottle Vortex Finish Build= *'Vortex Finish (KeyDragon):' Build fires several chains from the Bind Master Key to bind the opponent in place before creating and throwing a powerful dark blue fireball, that detonates upon impact. KD Chain.png|Vortex Finish (KeyDragon) (Step 1: Lock Chains) KD Dragon flame.png|Vortex Finish (KeyDragon) (Step 2: Dragon Fireball) |-| Cross-Z= : This attack has two variations: *Rider Kick: Cross-Z summons a blue and orange energy chinese dragon that flies behind him, then jumps up as the dragon breaths fire, sending him at the enemy, then delivers a roundhouse kick whilst his foot is covered in blue energy. *Rider Punch: Cross-Z coats his right hand in energy in the shape of a blue chinese dragon head, then delivers a punch. Dragonic Finish ready.png|Dragonic Finish (Kick) (Step 1: Energy charging) Dragonic Finish flame.png|Dragonic Finish (Kick) (Step 2: Dragon firing) Dragonic Finish kick.png|Dragonic Finish (Kick) Dragonic Finish Punch ready.png|Dragonic Finish (Punch) (Energy charging) Dragonic Finish Punch release.png|Dragonic Finish (Punch) Notes *''to be added'' Appearances **Episode 11: Burning Dragon **''Transformation Lessons ~The Laws Of Transformation Are Set!~'' "Kamen Rider Cross-Z Chapter" **Episode 12: Theory of Conspiracy **Episode 13: Who Takes Off The Veil? **Episode 14: The False Kamen Rider ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **Episode 15: Judging Sento Kiryu! **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 17: Rider Wars Start **Episode 26: The Treacherous Deathmatch **Episode 27: The Counterattack Hero **Episode 30: The Truth of the Pandora Box **Episode 31: Surging Magma! **Episode 32: Programmed Tragedy }} Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Halfbodies